In the past decade fluorous chemistry emerged as an influential strategy that facilitates new and efficient methodologies for catalysis, protecting groups, tags, separation processes, microarrays, organic electronics, medicine, self-assembly, liquid crystals, mediate the solubility of polymers, and that of proteins and peptoids folding. Many societal conveniences, ranging from nonstick frying pans, to optics, electronics, displays, fuel and solar cells, rechargeable batteries, drugs, and medical applications rely on the same building blocks, namely, various combinations of linear hydrocarbons with perflooctyl or longer perfluorinated fragments that are used currently to generate the fluorous phase. These compounds degrade to the environmentally biopersistent and potentially toxic perfluoro acids (PFOA). The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has the goal to reduce emissions and product content of PFOA by 95% no later than 2010, and completely eliminate it by 2015. Thus, there is a pressing challenge to develop new innovative strategies of chemical design and synthesis that will allow the field of fluorous chemistry not only to continue but to expand into new technological frontiers previously prohibited by cost and environmental concerns. The key requirement is to achieve an efficient fluorous effect by molecular design using a minimum amount of expensive fluorine and short perfluoroalkyl groups. Perfluorobutanoic acid and shorter acids do not bioacumulate in the human body and are not persistent. Self-assembling dendrons and dendrimers containing perfluoroalkyl groups on their periphery, and dendrons and dendrimers containing perfluoroalkyl and perfluoroaryl groups on their periphery have been reported. The amplification of the fluorous phase and fluorous or fluorophobic effect via the dendritic architecture have been recognized since 1995. However, to our knowledge no attempts have been made to elaborate an environmentally friendly and efficient fluorous phase by using the amplification effect of the dendritic architecture.